


The night time adventure

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambrogio thinks about his future with Jace, Ancient Greece, Jace and Ambrogio sneak out to have fun, Jace wants to be with Ambrogio forever, Other, chiron finds the boys asleep in the field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Ambrogio decides to take Jace out of the palace at night so that they can have fun and go look at the stars.





	The night time adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs Jace and Ambrogio. hope you enjoy.

Jace was waiting by his window. Waiting for Ambrogio to arrive so that they could go play in the wide-open field at night and watch the stars glow with the heroes that they were named after. Jace had told his servants to leave for the night and to not come into his room. The servants insisted that they should stay because Jace was 6 years old and didn’t want king Pierus to know that they left the young prince along at night. After he told them that he would be all right at night, the servants left.

 

There was a knock on the outside of his room and Jace was brought back to the present. In front of the window was Ambrogio, leaning on the edge of the tree branch that was outside his room. Ambrogio wore his chiton with his leather sandals. Jace could see Ambrogio's pale skin, blond medium length hair, freckles on the bridge of his nose and emerald colored eyes from the moonlight coming through the tree branches.

 

“What took you so long, Ambrogio?” He asked because he got worried that Ambrogio got caught sneaking out of his house by mother. “Sorry about that Jace. I had to wait for my mom to go to sleep. But are you ready to go?” Said Ambrogio with a grin on his face. Jace nods his head and climbs onto the edge of his window and holds his hand out to Ambrogio while using his other hand to hold on to the edge of his window in case he misses Ambrogio’s hand.

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ambrogio watches as Jace reaches out his hand for him to take so that he could take Jace away for the night. Ambrogio reaches out for Jace’s hand and pulls him forward. Once Jace gets on the tree branch, Ambrogio releases his grip on Jace’s hand and jumps down the tree branch and lands on the cobblestone street in the open palace garden. Jace follows his lead and jumps down the tree branch and lands next to him.

 

“How did you get in here Ambrogio? The guards are always on patrol making sure that no one gets in the palace” said Jace as he looks at him as they walk towards the edge of woods that were behind the palace. Ambrogio looks at Jace with a grin on his face. “A son of Hermes never reveals their secrets.” He said with a finger up to his lips. He watches as Jace’s violet colored eyes light up with excitement at how he managed to get to Jace without getting caught by the palace guards that were walking around the open palace garden.

 

As he and Jace walked through the woods to the wide-open field that were beyond the woods, he notices that Jace was starting to become tired from the walking. Jace was yawning a little while he used the back of his bronze colored hand to try to get the sleep away from his eyes. He watches as Jace’s blond shoulder-length hair with its purple tips and chiton that he wore, moved to the side from the wind that was coming from the field just beyond the woods.He stops walking and gets down on his knees and turns his head to Jace.

 

“Get on my back Jace. I’ll carry you till we get to the end of the woods” he said as he looks at Jace. He watches a Jace’s cheeks get a little red from this. “I don’t want to Ambrogio. I want to walk with you so that when we leave this woods, we can watch the stars together.” Said Jace as he gives a smile to him. Ambrogio feels his cheeks turn slight red at this and gets back up and grabs Jace’s hand and starts running towards the end of the woods to the wide-open field.

 

                                                                                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Jace and Ambrogio get to the wide-open field, they lay down on their backs and start pointing up towards the night sky at the constellations that were up there. “On the right, you can see the star Orion. He’s running around in circles, see.” He said as he points up the star. Jace hears Ambrogio nod his head. He turns his head and notices Ambrogio staring at him with his emerald colored eyes and feels his cheeks turn red from being stared at by his best friend. He feels Ambrogio grab his hand gently, locking their fingers together. Jace watches as Ambrogio, who’s still holding his hand gently, climbs on top of his body so that he’s laying on the soft grass with Ambrogio’s body over his.

 

“Jace…” said Ambrogio softly as he’s looking down at Jace. Jace watches Ambrogio has he leans his head down but stops himself. “Ambrogio, What’s wrong?” He Asked as he wondered why Ambrogio stopped himself. Ambrogio quickly got off of Jace and sat down next to him. “Nothing..” said Ambrogio as he looks away from him.

                                                                                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ambrogio keeps looking away from Jace because of what he almost did.

 

 _I shall wait until we are both Strong and Successful before settling down. I don’t want to ruin my relationship with Jace a year before we start training_.

 

He looks back at Jace and notices that Jace is sitting up and has tears in his eyes. “Why are you crying, Jace. You didn’t do anything wrong, it was me.” He said as He wipes the tears away with his thumb. “Are you sure Ambrogio?” Asked Jace as he stops crying. He nods his head and lays back on the grass and Jace follows his lead. “Jace?” He said as he turns his head to the side and looks to his side at Jace. Jace turns his head to look at him. “What is it?” Asked Jace as he looks at him. “Do you think this is the best birthday present you’ve ever had?” Said Ambrogio with a grin on his face. “Yes! It’s the best birthday present I’ve ever had! I don’t want to leave you alone tonight. I want to stay with you forever.” said Jace with a smile on his face. “So you don’t want to go back to the palace?” Asked Ambrogio with a smile on his face. Jace nods his head.

 

                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, the Centaur Chiron is galloping around the wide-open field looking for herbs. He spots two lumps laying on the grass. He gallops over to the two lumps. Chiron stands over the two lumps and smiles. “So this is where you children are.” said Chiron as he looks down at the two children. Jace and Ambrogio were sleeping together. Their chitons have grass stains on them, their hair was a mess from sleeping on the grass and there were wildflowers around them. He looks down at their hands and notices that their hands are locked together, never leaving the other. He watches them with pride as he can’t wait to start training them next year.


End file.
